House's Method of Relaxation
by livinlifejb
Summary: Wilson has an extremely bad day at work, but House knows how to soothe him in a way only he knows how. Rated M for an extremely explicit sexual situation between 2 men and some language. Pure one shot smut fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING!!!: **rated M for an extremely sexual situation and some language. this is purely a one shot, pure smut fic. i felt a little "You know" today lol, and i felt like taking it out on our two favorite boys. ^_~ i hope you enjoy. if not the i'm sorry. **oh and reviews are always loved**.  
_

_**P.S.!!!:** if you don;t like man on man smut, then i strongly suggest that you don't read this lol._

_Author's note: i know i may not be the best smut writer, but in my head it was perfection lol ^_^. again i hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

When Wilson got home, he slammed the door and trounced into the kitchen, dropping his coat, and briefcase in the hall way.

"_Bad day at work honey?_" House teased him.

"_You're an ass! I don't want to take part in any of your games tonight Greg_" Wilson retorted annoyed.

"_I'm going to bed, goodnight_" Wilson told him as he stomped to him room and slammed the door.

House knew there was one game Wilson might not be able to resist, and with seeing the box of generic sleeping pills and water out, he might just get away with it. House knew for a fact that Wilson appreciated a good fuck as much as the next guy.

But he always noticed how Wilson flashed him "_**the look**_" every now and then.

You know the, "_**God I want to ravage you over and over again**_" look.

He usually gives it to the nurses to giggle on cue. House waited about ten minutes to give Wilson sleep aids a chance to kick in, then moseyed on down the hallway and slipped into Wilson's bedroom. Wilson didn't even so much as stir. House just smiled, he knew a nice good screw would ease Wilson's frustration. He left the room only for a minute to go get his lube and then came back. Just to see if the pills had worked, House plopped down on the bed moving Wilson's entire body. Again no movement, House checked his pulse just to make sure. House rested his cane on Wilson's bed side table and slowly peeled the covers off Wilson's body. A white t-shirts and flannel pants adorned the sleeping man.

"_God he can't even be original_" House though to himself.

House unbuttoned the flannel pj's so that he could stick in two inspecting fingers. He grinned when he realized that though Wilson slept with pants, underneath was all bare flesh. House ran his two fingers down the length of Wilson soft cock, which twitched expectantly. House then went ahead and stuck his whole hand in and gave it a couple of firm and tight squeezes before pulling out through the slit in Wilson's pajamas. This time Wilson responded with a light and tired moan. He was till very much asleep. But the prospect of getting caught playing with his friend's dick was alone getting House off. He reached over to the night stand and squeezed some of the cool lube into his hand. He made sure his hand was saturated before grabbing Wilson's cock again which was at semi thickness.

"_You must be the one perfect man on the planet Wilson_" House said quietly referencing Wilson's boyish good looks, charm, build and now perfect dick to add on top.

House used his right hand to stroke Wilson slowly as the his left hand massaged Wilson's balls, and added slight pressure to his perineum. Wilson's hips began to buck upwards into House fist, creating a nice hot friction. House thought that Wilson was probably reacting to a sex dream or something, but stopped to asses whether or not he should stop now or get caught.

He sat there next to Wilson's throbbing member when he heard, "_Oh don't tell me you went that far and you're gonna stop now_".

House turned to see that Wilson was sitting upright, being anchored by his hands on his mattress, smiling at him. Wilson looked at House and flexed his pc muscles to make his cock bob up and down.

"_Come on Greg, I know you're not the kind of man that doesn't finish things_" Wilson said to House with a conniving inviting tone.

With that said, Wilson laid back down, in an almost submissive manner, giving House the green light to do whatever he wanted.

"_You want this?_" House asked bemused.

"_I figured i would play with you and suck you until you gave in_" he added.

"_Don't you? Come on House what's a little fucking between friends?_" Wilson said with a chuckle.

That was all House needed. He grabbed onto Wilson cock again stroking slowly but firmly. Meanwhile, House, with his middle finger on his unoccupied hand took the liberty of snaking its way to Wilson's entrance; not entering put applying slight pressure and massaging it. House could feel Wilson's muscles contract, Wilson wanted it badly. House kept his right hand on Wilson cock pumping it slowly, provoking small moans and gasps from Wilson. House was about to introduce a whole new sensation to Wilson that he learned from a porno movie he had watched earlier. Wilson shuttered when he realized that House had replaced the finger at his entrance with his tongue. He snaked in between Wilson's cheeks so slowly until it rested right at Wilson's hole. He pushed against it, and flicked it mercilessly.

"_Oh…fuck…House that's good!_" Wilson moaned, his eyes rolling back.

House lifted his head, "_Oh yeah…you like that Jimmy-Boy?_" he said before returning south.

"_Oh hell yes...man none of wives of girlfriends had ever done that to me_" Wilson said to him.

House then let his tongue plunge inside Wilson's rectum, flicking anything he could feel. This new sensation made Wilson light headed, and he pushed House's head against his lower half to allow him to go deeper.

"_Oh holy fuck House... that's good!!!_" Wilson exclaimed.

While he worked Wilson's Hole with his wet tongue, he started to thumb Wilson's slit on his cock with his thumb. That made Wilson tense up, but only so that he wouldn't cum just yet. However, it did provoke a fountain of pre-cum to leak out. The pre-cum dripped all the way down to Wilson's ball and ass. Seeing this, House had no choice but to put his tongue to better use. He pushed his tongue up against Wilson's perineum, and slowly licked upwards; gather the warm sticky sweetness leaking from Wilson's throbbing length.

When he reached the base of Wilson's cock, he bit down gently, bringing a loud moan from him. House very slowly licked the underside of Wilson's dick gathering up all the liquid before taking Wilson's head into his mouth to suck out any remainder. House didn't swallow though. Instead he looked up at Wilson, who was watching intently.

Wilson knew exactly what House wanted. So he pulled House up to him and they engaged in a hot leaking kiss. Wilson's pre-cum swishing around as their tongues fought for dominance. When they parted they both swallowed what was left in their mouths. House was sitting on Wilson's lap in his own pj's, his own hard on rubbing against Wilson's still leaking one. With a sloppy kiss, Wilson laid House down on his back and practically ripped his shirt off. He licked and bit those special spots between House's neck and shoulders. House's breathing became heavy and erratic, which turned Wilson on so much, so he moved down to suckle on one his nipples. Through House's pants, Wilson palmed his throbbing dick to create a torturous heat and friction. House couldn't help be thrust up against it.

Wilson leaned up to whisper into House's ear, "_I am going to suck you dry Greg_".

With that, he pretty much ripped House pants off to reveal the aching length of his best friend and without hesitation began to take it into his hot wanting mouth. House closed his eyes from pleasure and just tried to be still.

He grabbed a handful of Wilson's hair and said loudly, "_Take the whole thing James_".

Wilson lifted off House cock, to look at him.

He was still being gripped by House but said, "_Whatever you want_" and then winked.

House pushed Wilson down farther and farther down his shaft. It surprised House that Wilson had no gag reflex, which made him think maybe this wasn't the first time Wilson boy wonder had sucked a dick before. That thought got House all bothered and hot, more than before. Wilson bobbed his head up and down in a steady rhythm, taking every inch as he went down. House could help it anymore, he couldn't be still. As Wilson was sucking him and he gripped the back of Wilson's head, he started to thrust into Wilson's throat, which caused him to add an irregular but thrilling movement on his member. Wilson increased his speed as well.

"_God damn…Wilson…I'm gonna!_" House shouted.

Wilson just grunted while his mouth was on House's cock, which sent vibrations all the down to House's prostate. In practically no time at all Wilson tasted the sweet milky fluid of his friend, sucking and swallowing every last bit out.

Wilson hadn't realized that he would like the taste of cum so much, but did, god he did. He continued to suck House who had let go of him, hoping for more of the sticky sweetness to caress his throat. He looked up to see a somewhat spent House gazing back. Wilson lifted House back up to sitting on his lap.

He leaned forward and whispered, "_You want to fuck me don't you Greg?_" in a seductive voice as he licked House's earlobe.

"_You want to slam into me until I'm whimpering and begging don't you_" he continued.

"_Until I'm screaming you name_" he finished taking a big breath.

He looked at House, who looked like he was ready to burst. A heavy breath is all that left House's mouth to answer Wilson's questions. House was still so high from the afterglow of Wilson's blowjob that Wilson lubed up his cock for him, adding to the overall pleasure. House moved over to lie against the headboard, and slowly Wilson moved until he was just hovering above the tip of House's dick. He slowly lowered himself; letting House's head penetrate his opening, bringing a whimpered moan from both of them. Wilson just wanted to slam down as hard as he could, but wouldn't so that House wouldn't cum so quickly.

Instead he just moved downwards until he could feel House's entire length inside of him, just short of brushing his prostate. House took a hold of Wilson's hips for support and he initiated his first thrust upwards into his friend's ass. Wilson wrapped his arms around House's back for his own support. From the sound and intensity of Wilson's panting at the sensation of House dick inside him, House could tell that Wilson wanted it good and rough. House pulled out ever so slightly, and then slammed right back into him again. He could feel Wilson's muscle contractions…he knew he'd hit the spot. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back up into Wilson. Wilson panted and moaned loudly biting House's shoulder and scratching his back. House pumped harder, slamming against Wilson's prostate with every powerful sweaty thrust, Wilson's precum leaking onto House's abdomen. At points Wilson would take some up with his finger and make House suck it off.

Wilson was grunting and moaning in ecstasy, letting House know that he needed it harder and rougher. House was more than happy to oblige, so he leaned back to an angle where he would have more control over how hard Wilson was slammed down on his cock. And boy did he, so hard that Wilson found it hard to gasp for air in between pants and grunts.

They were both covered in sweat and Cowper's fluid, House could feel by the rigidness of Wilson's body that they were both close to climax. A few more forceful thrusts ensued, before House pulled out almost completely, except for his tip. Wilson thought that House had cum, but was caught off guard when House with all his force, thrust up into Wilson, hitting his gland so hard, that they both couldn't help but actually scream.

House unloaded so much into Wilson that it began to leak out before Wilson lifted up off his dick. At the same time Wilson had climaxed, splashing cum all over House's chest and face. They both took some off with their fingers and made each other suck it off completely. They both just laid there for a few minutes.

Bathing in the afterglow with no strength left, and then Wilson said, "_Tomorrow night I get to fuck you_".

"_Deal_" House said taking Wilson in his arms breathing heavily, looking forward to having his friend fuck him raw the following night.

* * *

i'm so sorry lol. it was just so hot today and i felt frisky lol. i needed to write a smut fic lol. anyway i hope you enjoyed and as always _**reviews are loved**_.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!: contains an intense sexual situation between two men, if you don't like it don;t read it.

chapter two of the story, there will be a chapter 3 i like to make things last a little longer, makes them better ^_^.

* * *

The next day didn't start to well for House, but the memory of last night was still apparent in his mind. This was proved by the stiffening in his pajama pants. He looked down and chuckled that the mere thought of Wilson could turn him on. Everything that could go wrong that morning did exactly that. There was no hot water for his shower, which sucked because pangs of pain in his thigh made him cringe. The only clean shirt he had was the casual pink button down that Wilson bought for him as a gag. The coffee he had put on burned to hell. Worst of all, Wilson was a clinger after sex; wanting to hug and cuddle and what not. He just needed to get out of the condo.

He left without speaking to Wilson, only to avoid taking his rage out on him. As soon as House walked through the door, he could the clacking of four inch heels coming closer to him.

"_House I have a case for you. Your team is waiting upstairs._" Cuddy said to him without letting him speak.

She leaned in to whisper so none of the lobby staff would hear, "_Also, I'm in no mood for any of you're bullshit today. I have too many meetings. I you even attempt to pull what you did last week, I'll go to the ends of the earth to make you miserable….understood?_" she said with such contempt and venom in her voice and eyes.

House managed to hold back a laugh but not a grin.

"_You think I'm kidding?_" she said as if ready to kill.

"_Not at all sir, just impressed is all…_" he said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

She scoffed and swirled on her heels and stormed off. As soon as the elevator doors opened on his floor, he was immediately greeted by his underlings, who all started speaking at the same time.

"_It's got to be Sarcoidosis_" Foreman insisted.

"_It's not Sarcoi, the symptoms don't even remotely fit_" Thirteen shot back, befuddled by his denseness.

"_Cancer_" Taub said uninterested.

"_For the hell of it, I say it's Lupus_" Chase chimed in with a chuckle.

"_Great…treat for Lupus_" House said flatly, knowing well that Lupus was ridiculous.

He limped heavily towards his office as his employees followed suit in protest.

"_Come into my office, and you get the cane_" House said holding his cane with two hands.

The four of them sighed and went to go treat their patient.

* * *

It must have been only an hour before House heard the so familiar clacking sound.

"_Ahh the sound of pure evil_" he said to himself in anticipation.

Within seconds Cuddy came bursting through his door infuriated. Wilson was walking by when he heard the shouting from his friend's office. He stopped just short; enough to get a glimpse of the goings on in House's office.

"_Where the hell do you get off, telling them to treat for something it can't possibly be? Don't be a fucking idiot just to spite me_" she screamed at him, careless of who heard.

"_If they don't make mistakes and trust their own judgment, how will they learn?_" House asked her as calmly as possible knowing it would fuel her even more.

She stepped toward him with enough fury that it humbled House enough for him to sit down again.

"_You listen to me you self-involved, arrogant, ass…I don't give a shit if you are the best asset this hospital has, If you want to be an idiot you can find another hospital to take, but I doubt there would be_" Cuddy told him her face, chest and arms turning bright red.

She took a deep breath and started towards his door. Wilson had somehow moved feet from the door himself, and when she stormed out hadn't realized that she had hit Wilson with it.

Wilson took caution when he entered. It wasn't everyday that House was humbled and left without words.

"_Bad day at work sweetie?_" Wilson asked trying to sound playful, and stepped behind House to massage his now tense shoulders.

"_Fuck you Wilson!_" House snapped back unintentionally.

"_Here? I don't know…glass walls and two guys fucking really aren't a good mix_" Wilson said jokingly loud.

House just stressfully sighed to himself.

"_I'll tell you what I can do_" Wilson started as his hot palm made contact with House's groin.

House turned to look at Wilson with a confused face.

Wilson whispered, "_If I'm behind you're desk, no one will see me_" lightly licking House's earlobe.

House gulped hard and asked uncertain, "_Are you sure?_"

"_Well I do you a good fuck_" Wilson told him as his grip on House's groin tightened.

Wilson smiled without a word as he got on his knees, hidden by House's desk. Wilson ran his mouth over House's denim covered lap, breathing hot air as he did so. This provoked a soft hiss from House. As Wilson teased his friend's stiffening member, he made a good job of massaging his thighs as well. House began to grip the arms of his office chair tightly at the pleasurable sensation. Wilson laid gentle kisses on the zipper before pulling it down slowly. When it reached the bottom, he was greeted by House's bare length.

"_Commando again I see_" Wilson chuckled.

"_I know you like it_" House replied with a relaxed smile.

"_Well, that goes without saying_" Wilson replied looking directly up into House's eyes.

"_By the way, you look good in pink_" Wilson added.

House scoffed and rolled his eyes at Wilson's compliment. Wilson just laughed lightly at his reaction.

Wilson slowly took the head of House's cock between his lips, teasing the slit with his tongue. House bucked slightly with hopes of not too much foreplay. As Wilson took more of his length down his throat, with one of his middle fingers he began to tease House's perineum with a nice pressure that made House grunt.

"_Oh fuck Wilson…that feels good_" House moaned softly so no one would hear.

Wilson let his own shuttered grunt travel from his throat down House's shaft, provoking another thrust from House.

Wilson let House's cock slip from his mouth and looked up to say, "_Good…I just love the way you taste Greg_", as his tongue ran up the entire underside of House's cock.

Once again Wilson teased his slit with his tongue, penetrating just a little bit to bring on a small leak of pre-cum.

"_God Wilson, you're kind of a slut_" House said looking up with his eyes closed enjoying the tickle in his lap.

Wilson released his suction and stood to face House.

"_What…What did I say?_' House asked unhappy that the hot activity had ceased.

Wilson leaned right into House's face smashing their lips together and snaking his tongue into House's needy mouth.

When the parted, they both breathed heavily before Wilson said, "_You have no idea_", with a fiendish grin.

"_Put it away quickly, and follow me_" Wilson instructed him. House did as he was told. Whatever Wilson had planned was obviously going to be kinky.

House followed Wilson until they were standing outside of Cuddy's empty office.

"_What the hell are we doing here? If you're going to screw with Cuddy, forget about it, she locks her door now._" House said sounding disappointed.

Wilson reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, and jingled them in House's face.

"_How did you…_" House asked hocked and impressed.

"_Ahh like the great Dr. House…I too have my talents_" Wilson said with a smirk as he unlocked the fist set of doors.

When they were inside, Wilson relocked the same doors and proceeded to do the same with second set, until they were locked in Cuddy's office. House took the liberty of sitting on the sofa inside.

"_I heard her ripping you a new one earlier. That's just unacceptable….she needs to be punished_" Wilson said looking evil but excited, as evident by his own growing hard on.

House looked around the office, then to Wilson, then to Cuddy's desk.

"_In here?_" House said in a high tone.

Wilson responded by sweeping all contents off the desk and sitting on top.

He looked back over to House and said, "_Get the fuck over here!_" House was a bit taken aback, but happily obliged and limped over to the desk.

Before he knew it, Wilson grabbed him and slammed him down on the surface. He made quick work of removing House's blazer, and ripping off the pink shirt he'd complimented, exposing House's bare chest. Wilson moved down to the waist band of House's jeans. He ran his tongue slowly up House's abdomen, teasing his belly button on the way. He continued up slowly before reaching and suckling nicely on one of the exposed nipples. House could feel his eyes become watery from the pleasure he was feeling. He knew that Wilson was going to give it to him good.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!: very explicit. do not read if you don;t like intense slash sex.

My note: i'm not really good at writing aggressive Wilson yet. i tried my best. so hopefully if i could make him assertive just the intensity of this will suffice.

* * *

Wilson hadn't released his lips from the small nub to look up at his friend who was staring right back. House looked so vulnerable, and Wilson wanted to take advantage of that. He moved up to House's face pulled him in hard for a hot wet kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance in pools of saliva. Both men let out heavy moans into each other's throats. As they parted, House leaned forward trying initiate another kiss, but Wilson let his head down gently. He kneeled above House staring into his eyes as he began to take his tie off. House looked at him quizzically for a few seconds trying to dissect the situation. Wilson lifted House's head again, but this time to cover his mouth with his tie to muffle any throws of passion that may occur. House approved with a slight nod, and lied back down. Wilson leaned back down to give House's other nipple some attention by suckling and nibbling just enough to stimulate the tender nerves. House could feel Wilson's groin to become hard and rub against his own, through their fabrics. The intense heat and friction created by this, made House feel light headed. He arched slightly to thrust against Wilson's hard cock. Wilson responded by grabbing House's length through his jeans, and squeezing it with just the right firmness, and then began to stroke in a steady rhythm.

House looked down to Wilson's crotch to see that a damp spot had made itself know. House took that as a clear invitation. He moved his hands to Wilson's belt and undid the buckle hastily. He didn't want to miss out on any of Wilson's sweet stickiness. He pulled Wilson's khakis down to expose the throbbing member till they were around his thighs. Wilson removed his lips from house's now raw nipple to acknowledge the new activity he could fell down below. He smiled at House and positioned himself above him so that his leaking dick was right above House's face. House stuck out his tongue to catch a falling drop of Cowper's Fluid. House retracted his tongue to savor the taste, licking his lips.

"_You like the taste of that?_" Wilson asked seductively. House nodded in agreement.

"_You want more?_" Wilson asked him.

Again House nodded at him. Wilson crooked his finger under the tie around House's mouth and pulled it down to his chin to expose his hot salivating mouth. Wilson looked to him again for the go ahead. When House blinked, Wilson plunged his cock down into House's throat, provoking erotic gags from him friend. House took a hold of Wilson's hips, urging him to thrust harder. Wilson pulled out of House's mouth slowly, his cock throbbing and pulsating almost painfully, but wanting, and plunged down again even harder. He could have cum right then and their, but he didn't want to spoil it. Every time he dove downward, House let out hard pants that reverberated through Wilson's prostate, stimulating him even more. Wilson could barely stand it.

"_Holy fuck…Ungh…Greg!_" Wilson tried to shout softly.

That was it for him, he pulled out and put the tie back over his friend's mouth. Wilson stood up off the desk, and walked to then stand behind it. He gabbed House and repositioned him so that his head hung off the front end. Wilson removed his pant completely and tossed them aside, then sat down in Cuddy's cushy chair.

"_He's never going to forget this_" Wilson thought to himself.

House lifted his head as much as he could to try and see what Wilson was going to do, but to no avail, so he just let his head hang while he anticipated the attack of pleasure he was about the experience. Wilson spit in his left hand and started to edge himself slowly, as not to cum too early. Wilson's intention was to cum inside of House, as House had done to him. Next, he took House's length down his throat slowly, caressing the shaft with his lips and tongue. Wilson loved the feeling of House's engorged flesh in his mouth. It was something he had fantasized, and jerked off to for many years. However, his right hand was unoccupied, that had to be solved. House cock slipped from his mouth for a moment. Wilson did this to take advantage of House's pre-cum, which he covered his right middle finger in, before swallowing the member again.

With his finger properly lubricated, he pushed it against House's entrance and rubbed in a circular motion, prompting House to arch and buck harder into Wilson's mouth. Wilson had sucked a lot of cock before, unbeknown to House, so deep throating wasn't an issue for him, which he knew was driving House mad right now. A few seconds later his finger penetrated House's tight hole. As Wilson pushed further in searching for the small node, House's body spasmed from all the different sensations in his crotch, and his ass. An intense heat began to build up in House's abdomen. He was going to need release soon, but he didn't want this to ever end. As Wilson sucked House's length and fingered him, he began to stroke himself harder and faster. He let go of himself the send he was a bout to climax.

"_Not yet!_" he told himself.

He completely removed himself from House's body, and called to his friend. House sat up arching himself up on his elbows.

"_Are you ready?_" Wilson asked him breathing erratically.

House just blinked, he was so dizzy from pleasure that he couldn't have spoken even if he wanted to. He laid back down expecting Wilson to thrust into him at any moment, but that's not what came. Instead he felt a different muscle slide its way into his tight entrance. It took him a few seconds before it hit him.

"_Oh…my…god! Wilson is giving me a rim job._" He thought please and aghast.

Wilson let his tongue slide in and out of House, flicking around every time he went in. When he slid out, he licked the sensitive outer ring, which made House have to grab onto the edges of the desk to keep him stable. Just when house thought it was time, Wilson plunged his tongue inside deeper. This was absolute torture, but he fucking loved it. He had obviously underestimated Wilson's sexual abilities. Wilson removed his tongue and quickly replaced it with two of his fingers, catching house completely off guard, making him just straight up and the intense heat in his ass. Wilson pushed further in until he felt it. Wilson crooked his fingers while inside and they harshly grazed House prostate gland. House's body trembled and he let out muffled whimpers. Wilson cock began to leak again just from the sounds his friend was making. Wilson took the tip of his left index finger and spread his own fluid up and down his shaft, lubricating it for readiness. A few more flicks of House's small gland, and a few more yelps from him, let Wilson know that he was ready. He had teased him long enough. Wilson stood up looking down at House's wanting face. Wilson noticed that tears had covered his cheeks. He spread a bit more of the smooth liquid on his dick before pushing the head against House's entrance. He saw House take a deep breath, and so did he. A few seconds past, and then Wilson thrust as hard as he could into House's ass. House bucked with pleasure. Finally he had Wilson inside him after all these years, Wilson was actually fucking him. House slipped into a state of euphoria as Wilson grabbed his hips to pull him in and pump hard. It wasn't long before Wilson felt the head of his cock hit House's gland repeatedly, making cries of both pleasure and pain leave the both of them.

House sat up and put his hands on Wilson's back for support, digging his nails in as well. Wilson used his knuckles to lean on the desk with, as he fucked House as hard as he could. Both of the men started to sweat profusely, House licking the drips that rolled down Wilson's neck. Wilson lifted his own head which had buried itself into House's shoulder and plunged his tongue into house's mouth. House's lips succumbed instantly to Wilson's advance. House submitted control as he was being fucked endlessly by Wilson. House looked down at his own cock in surprise as he realized that he had covered Wilson's abdomen in pre-cum. He ducked his head to lick up as much as he could, before pulling Wilson in for another kiss. As they shared to the taste of House's sweetness, Wilson could fell that he wasn't going to last much longer. He thrust as hard as he could into House ass and against his prostate with all the energy he could muster. Wilson couldn't contain his moans and grunts anymore and was letting them fly out freely.

"_Fuck…House. I'm gonna!_" he shouted.

Wilson removed the tie from House's mouth, and House panted and moaned in heated ecstasy. In there throws of passion, they hadn't heard the voices of a laughing group of people. With one final thrust, Wilson felt himself unload inside of his friend's ass. Just like House had done, there was so much cum that it was leaking out before he removed himself. It dripped down the desk drawers and onto the office carpet. They both stood frozen in nirvana for what seemed like an hour.

Wilson pulled himself out, but remained leaning on top of House. House wasn't exactly done yet. He took hold of Wilson's cock and pumped vigorously. Wilson couldn't help but thrust into the fist around his dick. To Wilson's shock and lack of breath he shot a second and larger load all over House's body and face with a huge gasped moan, as he looked to the ceiling. House has started to gather up the cum with his fingers and sucked it off. When Wilson returned his gaze down again, a wave of shock and mortification had hit him like brass knuckles. Standing there in the doorway was Lisa Cuddy also in utter shock. All Wilson could do was stand there as the sweat dripped onto House's body, and his now limp cock lay against House's member in full view. House looked up to Wilson and noticed his facial expression.

"_What the matter Wilson?_" he asked thinking that maybe Wilson was having a stroke or something.

He saw Wilson's Adam's apple move up and down to indicate that he took a difficult gulp. House slowly turned to see Cuddy staring at the scene in her office.

"_I'm...uhh…I'm just going to the umm… bathroom_" she said making the "I'm going to puke" gesture.

When she sprinted for the bathroom, Wilson looked down at House with panic. When they realized what just happened, they broke out laughing hysterically. This was something neither of them nor cuddy would ever forget.


End file.
